STARISH vs M's: Are You Ready?
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Various romantic twoshots between STARISH and M's. And couple of appearances from Quartet Night and HEAVENS. Pairing: Ranmaru Kurosaki x Niko Yazyawa. Just as Niko turned around swiftly, her eyes met with his heterochromic eyes. She could feel her heart almost stop at that moment as the trees around them rustle in the breeze.
1. Orange and Sky Blue: Part 1: Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Uta no Prince-sama! or Love Live! School Idol Project.

I also do not own_ 'Orange Rhapsody' By: Ren Jinguji (Junichi Suwabe)_

**Make sure to read the Author's Note at the end. Thank you! :)**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

STARISH vs. M's

Orange and Sky Blue: Part 1  


Ren x Eli

She was enchanting, like a ugly duckling that stood out from the swans. Her blonde hair wasn't prettied up in waves or curls and bows, the duckling had instead tied her hair back normally and wore comfortable but, not too revealing exercise clothes.

Something none of the other dancers had, being too worried about their appearances and getting the cute guys, became too distracted from their actual purpose of auditioning for a spot in the movie. Of course as the female lead role, who is suppose to be the girlfriend of the male lead role, who is so happened to be played by Ren Jinguji.

They got thousands upon thousands of applications for the part, but only the best of the best made it here today. And it seemed the duckling was one of them. To audition for the part, each girl had a chance to dance with Ren and see who fit the most. The moment Ren had walked into the auditioning room, he was flocked by all the girls, except for one way back in the corner of the room, doing stretches and warm-ups for the upcoming dances.

He then became curious about her. Why did she apply if she wasn't a huge fan of him? Ren smirked and looked down at the massive crowd of girls. "Sorry, Ladies. But we need to start the auditions."

They became all disappointed, till they remember why they were there in the first place. Hearing that, the little duckling looked up from her warmups, seeing the girls already lining up, she joined them. All eyes seemed to be on Ren, as the director began to look over the girls and looking back the list, making sure if they are all here. While his clear sky blue eyes glanced over at the blond girl.

Eli shifted uncomfortably from being the only one who wasn't drooling over the very famous Ren Jingji. Yes, she knew who he was and she couldn't denied that he was 'beautiful', but she knows for a fact that he is one of those guys, the guys that flirt and get your hopes up, then just one second the feelings are pounded into dust without a second thought. Eli hated guys like that. And why was she here if she hated him? Well...let's just say it's her job.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Eli-chan!" _

"_Hm?" Honoka and the other members of M's joined her. "What's got all of you in a rush?" She asked curiously, as they all looked at each other excitedly, before turning back to her with wide eyes. _

"_You get to star in a movie with Ren Jinguji of Starish!" Nozomi, her long time friend, exclaimed. _

"_Eh!?" Eli stared at the paper in her hand. "You want me to audition?" _

_They all nodded their heads. _

_Eli put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "You got to be joking. Acting with Jinguji-san is one of the last things I want to do."_

"_B-"_

"_Even-" She cut them off. "Even if it is for the sake of M's popularity."_

"_But, Eli-chan." Kotori started. _

"_No, you can go and try out yourselves. But I can't stand guys like him, so I'm out." Eli turned to walk off. _

"_Are you giving up already, Eli?" Niko stated._

_They both started to stare each other down, not giving up on their views. "I didn't say that. All I said is that you should find someone else to audition, and I'll find out on my own how I can contribute to M's popularity." _

"_You know...Starish is a big deal in the idol industry right now." _

"_I know that." _

"_And Jinguji Ren is one of the more popular members." _

"_Your point?"_

_Niko sighed and shook her head, smiling slyly. "The movie that your turning down can be a huge improvement in M's popularity. It is a musical after all. And it requires dancing and singing, which your the only one that has more experience in that field then the rest of us. Also...we're not just picking you to join...you were already signed up for the audition when we heard, so there's no backing out now."_

"_She's right, you know. I thought you would be prefect for the job." _

_They all turned to see a auburn haired girl. "Tomochika-senpai?"_

"_Hi~!" The older girl smiled and waved to them. _

_After all of M's had graduated, since they couldn't be 'school idols' anymore and they all wanted to stay together. M's became official idols, just like Arise did, and was taken in by Tomochika-senpai's company, of course that meant they had to take up various jobs like this. _

"_When I heard that there was a musical having auditions, I thought of you, Eli-chan, and signed you right up! Of course it wasn't until later I found out Ren-kun was playing the main male part." She smiled apologetic to her. "But I really think this will be a great experience for you. For once you can show off your expertise in dancing and singing by yourself, and even if he is a flirt, I really think you can learn from Ren-kun."_

_For once, Eli didn't have a comeback, it was her Senpai telling her this after all. If her Senpai thought this is a good experience for her, she had no complaints. She'll do her job and nothing else._

"_Fine...I'll do it..."_

"_Eli-chan!" All the members of M's practically hugged her in their joy. And all Tomochika could do was smile, loving to watch her students grow every day._

_Flashback_

* * *

Eli sighed at remembering that, she really did not want to do this, mostly because of the way he kept staring at her.

"Well first up will be...Ayase Eli!" The director called out.

"Eh?" She didn't think she would be called first.

All the girls stole jealous and angry glances at her, for being the one who got to dance with him first. As Eli took a few nervous steps towards Ren, she could tell he was enjoying this. She then felt a sudden urge to just slap that grin off his face and storm out. Eli took a deep breath remembering she was doing this because of her senpai and she couldn't ruin their reputation by doing that, she has to be strong and somehow get through this.

"Are you ready, duckling?"

Eli blinked at him confused. _'Duckling? Is he kidding me? Does he really think giving me a nickname will make me fall for him?' _

"The name is Ayase Eli. Not duckling." She gave him a cold stare as they got into positions to do a dance for one of the scenes.

He just chuckled and smirked down at her. "Well then lets see your swan dance."

But before she could retort and walk out on the audition, jazz music filled the air as their feet freely began to move on their own. They began to relax and let their musical instincts take over when Eli remember this was audition, she then began to get nervous.

Seeing her slight hesitations in some movements, Ren started to whisper to her. "Relax. This audition isn't suppose to be serious. Just act like the character your suppose to be playing, pretend your a swan gliding gracefully over a moonlight lake waiting for that special someone."

"H-How?" His words didn't comfort her at all, it only made her more nervous.

He just smiled and started to sing slowly.

_Hey Lady… Can you hear?  
Transmitted in every sigh  
Is an invitation…to an amazing dream  
_

Her eyes widen immensely, not even caring about the jealous fangirls watching them.

_To keep the moon afloat in the night sky,_  
_It's encircled by the stars, dreaming & dancing_  
_With shining beauty and splendor,_  
_Give me, give me a young lady's "love call"_

Naturally they began to dance together, moving as if they have known each other all this time.

_Hold up your heart's light_  
_Yes, get up, get up, get up! Once more, get up, get up, get up!_  
_Thank you! This great mood engulfed in love_  
_Was created by everyone here_  
_In this sea of starlight,_  
_I kiss you for eternity_

Staring deep into each others blue eyes, never breaking the eternal gaze.

_Together, let's light the world with orange-colored flames  
Let's release these passionate emotions  
Believe that this rhapsody resonating with those feelings,  
No matter the darkness,  
This song shall sparkle  
_

As the song and audition dance ended, everyone in the room gave them both a roaring applause. Her face brightened as she notice how close she was to Ren, she quickly broke apart and turned away. The song had warmed her and was breathtaking all of the same way, she couldn't believe he had sang to her, just so she would be relaxed. Of course, that was all probably just an act, he is really just one of those guys that are jerks, right?

So why did he seem all so caring and nice? Eli glance at him, who was talking with the director, noticing her glance, Ren gave her a wink and smirk. Looking away with a tinted pink cheeks, she started to become curious about him.

Soon the auditions were over and by majority consent, Eli was chosen has the female lead, of course jealous stares were thrown her way, she didn't care one bit. Why should she when she's not even interested in him?

After returning back to the dorms, where M's stayed, she shared the news with everyone, to say they were overjoyed...was an understatement.

"Your actually acting with THE Ren Jinguji!" Koizumi seemed the most excited out of everyone. Her personality would change dramatically when they were dealing with an very famous and popular idol. "What happened? Did he say anything worth noting?" Koizumi questioned, holding out a pen and notebook, staring at her intently.

Eli sighed. "Well...I had to dance with him for the audition..." Should she tell them?

"And?" Nozomi asked, like she already knew what she was going to say.

"...He sang to me..."

"Eh?!"

"He sang to you!"

"I can't believe this!"

"But doesn't he do that all to all his fans?" She asked curiously, while they all got quiet.

"According to...some sources...Ren Jinguji flirts but, he doesn't really sing to just anyone." Niko stated.

"That's right!" Tomo-senpai said, coming from out of nowhere.

"Tomo-senpai?"

She struck a pose and winked. "Don't forget I went to school with him and..." Tomo-senpai held her phone. "I have some connections~!"

They all sweatdropped. "We know..."

Eli sighed and walked off. "Where are you going, Eli-chan?" Umi asked curiously.

She gave them a slight tired smile. "I'm going to back to my room. I need some rest after that exhausting audition."

Everyone watched till she had turned the corner, knowing full well something was bothering her. "Seems like the card of fates has already been revealed. Now all we have to do is wait." Nozomi stated, smiling slyly, holding up her usual fortune cards.

Eli sat her stuff on the floor and collapsed onto her bed. Exhausted enough to actually fall into a very deep sleep, she need her rest for tomorrow's rehearsal anyway. However, her mind kept drifting back to the dance and song, no matter how much she wanted to forget it.

Niko's words came back to her. "_Ren Jinguji flirts but, he doesn't really sing to just anyone." _Her curious blue eyes landed on her pink laptop, wondering if she should really find out for herself. Reluctantly, she got up and picked up the laptop, opening and turning it on, she clicked on the internet browser.

Eli's azure eyes gazed over the bright screen, her fingers twitching above the keys, at the slight hesitation and second thoughts she was having. She was curious but...she didn't have to actually be interested enough to want to know more about him.

No, Eli Ayase would never get involved with a guy like him and she never wanted to either. With a frustrated and stubborn huff, she turned off the tempting laptop and proceeded to bed. Not even caring to get dress into her pajamas, Eli snuggled into her warm covers, wanting to rid her head of all the events of the day, only hoping, deep down, that it was all a dream.

* * *

"Jinguji?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Ren stated to his long time rival and friend, his mind drifting off again, staring up at the bland ceiling, while laying on his bed.

After a while Masato looked away and back to his calligraphy, the character he was currently writing: 'Curious'. Describing the feeling he and everyone else was feeling, when Ren had said nothing of the audition.

"I..." Masato looked up to his roommate. Ren's face was lit up in a genuine smile. "...I..met a very interesting Duckling today...She danced like a magnificent and graceful Swan..."

His deep blue eyes widen slightly, in all their years of being friends/rivals, he had never seen Ren this taken by a girl he had met only once, except maybe for Haruka, but that was a totally different matter.

"Oi, there is a 'no love' rule for a reason." Ranmaru, their Senpai, stated out loud. "So don't get involved and just do your part. If not then, I won't be the one disbanding Starish."

"I know." Ren sat up with a devious grin. "So..Ran-Senpai, are you..."

A pillow was thrown in his direction. "Shut up and go to sleep!" Ranmaru laid down and turned off his bedside lamp, darkening half of the room.

Masato watched as Ren just laughed it off and decided to follow their Senpai's orders for once. Which was odd, since he has always known Ren to be a little on the rebellious side, and what was with Ren being all giddy lately?

As he put away his utensils for the night and got ready for bed, he decided tomorrow he would accompany Ren to the first rehearsals, to see what kind of girl would make his childhood friend this strange.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed! Okay I know...I should working on my other fanfics..but this just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm just writing this for fun so don't expect a chapter to come out every day or week. My sister and me came up with this, after the fact of their is no guys in 'Love Live!', of course I'm new to all these Idol shows. These are the parings I have came up with so far:

Ren Jinguji x Eli Ayase

Otoya Ittoki x Haruka Nanami

Cecil x Tomochika

Tokiya Ichinose x Nozomi Tojo

Masato Hijirikawa x Koizumi Hanayo

Syo Kurusu x Rin Hoshizora

Natsuki/Satsuki Shinomiya x Kotori Minami

Ai x Umi

Camus x Honoka

Ranmaru x Niko

Reji x Maki

A-Rise x Heavens

I may change them around if I feel like it, or you can request some parings of the two shows, of course NO YAOI. I know I chose Otoya x Haruka, even though after watching ep 11 I prefer Tokiya x Haruka, but I think Nozomi and Tokiya would fit...I think...Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I try my best to always write them in character. I also apologize if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes.

**Anyway thanks to anyone who reads this and reviews. Have a great day! :)**


	2. Orange and Sky Blue:Part 2: The Next Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Uta no Prince-sama! or Love Live! School Idol Project.

I also do not own_ 'Snow Halation' By: M's (Muses)  
_

You always can request some parings of the two shows, of course NO YAOI or YURI.

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 2: The Next Day**

"Excuse me?" Eli turned to see a young and handsome dark haired guy.

She blushed, embarrassed at being taken off guard. "Y-Yes?.."

"Are you by any chance, Ayase Eli?" The man asked trying to be polite.

"Yeah, I am."

He bowed slightly. "My name is Hijirikawa Masato, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Um...me too..." A very awkward silence enveloped them. "So...is there anything you need?"

Masato shook his head, his deep blue serious eyes staring into hers. "No. I was just curious of the girl who is acting with Jinguji."

"Oh, are you a friend of his?"

"Something like that. Well...I better get going. See you later, Ayase-san." Masato then walked away.

Eli couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. She knows she had heard his name before somewhere...but where?

"Eli-chan!" Nozomi ran up to her. "Who was that cute guy you were talking with just now?"

Sighing Eli looked over at her friend with a bored expression. "Just some friend of Jinguji-san. His name was Hijirikawa Masato."

Nozomi's eyes widened. "No way! You've talked to two STARISH members already! Lucky~! And their both sons of two very famous companies." She couldn't believe Nozomi was this excited over two guys.

"It's not like I care anyway. Hijirikawa-san and Jinguji-san were the first ones to talk to me, so I don't what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that they took time out their busy schedules to talk to you-!"

"Ayase-san, we need you on the set now." One of the staff members stated, interrupting her friend.

Eli gave her a apologetic smile. "Sorry, we'll talk later." She then followed after the staff member to where they were going to be filming first.

As she walked on, she felt butterflies scurry around her stomach and dizziness come over her. Eli was nervous since this was her first time actually filming a movie and it just had to be with the most popular playboy in the music industry.

"Hey there, Duckling~."

"Knock it off." Giving him a cold glare, which didn't seem to surprise him at all. Ren just gave a chuckle and grinned some more, which irritated her to no end.

"As you may have guessed we're doing a modern day type of Swan Princess." The director explained. "Jinguji-san will be the modern day prince and Ayase-san the modern day Swan Princess. The Prince will be the son of a famous company, while the Princess will be a normal everyday life girl. They meet on the streets and fall in love instantly."

Eli resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. "But the father of the prince had originally planned for his son to marry a equally wealthy girl, from a rival company, to join them both together. Of course, before he can tell his son though, he finds out the prince is already planning to get marry to plain girl. The news angers him and he sneaks out the help of a sorceress, who gives him a potion to turn the girl into a swan by day and a human by night. She is then threatened to stay away from the Prince, and that is where the trouble starts."

"Now the scene we will be doing is the part where the Princess and the Prince first meet."

Eli felt like this was all too cliché but, she followed along anyway. They both turned to the page the scene was on, and turned to face each other. The Directior gave the start motion.

_'What a pleasure to see such a beautiful swan in a sea of ducklings.' _Ren flirtatiously read off his lines.

Eli gulped and nervously said her lines. _'I...I-I...' _She looked up into his clear breathtaking blue eyes. Her mind swarmed with emotions, as she became aware how many people are watching their little practice. Breaking the stare, she looked down shakily at her script. _'I...I..'_

The crowd around her begin to whisper. _'What is she doing? I thought she was a professional?' _

_'Why is she so nervous?'_

_'She should be use to this already.'_

_'How useless...we should of hired someone more professional.'_

_'She's gonna ruin this whole film. Such a amateur act.'_

_'She should give up and find a real job, like work in a fast food place.'_

_'Are all of M's this amateur?'_

There they were, laughing behind her back and saying these terrible things. It was then when she remembered how cruel and hard the entertainment industry really was. No matter how much she wanted to say something back, no words would come out, images of a young blonde girl twirling in a little ballerina dress flash across her vision, she couldn't say anything.

"If your not ready, we can take a short break?" Ren suggested, actually sounding concerned for her.

It probably was just a fake concern though. All she could do is embarrassingly nod her head.

"Alright, we're taking a short break! I expect everyone to be back in 15 mins." The director yelled out.

She needed to get away from it all.

"Hey, Duckling. Do you-?"

It didn't matter where her feet took her. All she needs is to get away from the suffocating atmosphere, from all the stares and emotions. Every stride she took matched the beating of her heart, it would beat faster and faster lately, without even a notice. What are they feelings piling up so deep in her heart lately?

The clear crystal eyes that became burned deep into her memory, watched her walk away, worried about her sudden hesitation. Ren knew she was just a amateur, and he saw how much the staff disapprove of her. However, they will hopeful see one day how much potential she has, just like how the director and himself had seen the hidden potential inside her.

Seeing the small interaction between Ren and Eli, Masato wondered what Ren saw in the girl. However, he couldn't blame her for being nervous, he was also like that when he had his first audition for a film, it was very nerve-wracking.

Stopping at a peaceful setting with only grass and trees around to comfort her. Eli leaned against the tree and sighed, her blue worried eyes gazing up at the full bloomed limbs above her._ 'How can I do this job without ruining M's reputation? I'll just have to try the hardest I can then.'_

Eli stood up to go back but, the thought of some people not wanting her here and Ren's kind expression made her stop. She wondered if she can even survive the cruel entertainment world like this.

"Um...Miss..?"

Turning around, she spotted a young sheepish girl, who was nervously holding a map in her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Well do you happen to know where the studio is?...I'm kinda of lost."

Eli smiled warmly at the girl. "It's just up this path right here."

"T-Thanks..."

"No problem."

As the girl was walking past me, she suddenly stopped and looked in my direction. "Are you...by any chance Ayase-san?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

The girl's eyes seemed to lighten up. "That's great! Then your the one that Jinguji-san is acting with. No wonder he has been acting strange lately, you are really pretty after all!"

"Eh?" Eli blinked at the girl in wonder.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Nanami Haruka, STARISH's composer."

"You're STARISH's composer!? A girl like you?"

Haruka became somewhat nervous again. "Yep!"

She just couldn't believe her eyes, a sheepish and easily lost girl is a composer for a boy's group? "What are the guys like?"

"Oh well...they're all nice and always help me out a lot." Haruka looked with pink cheeks and a soft smile. "Even when I'm feeling down, they always bring my spirits up again."

"I see..." Eli remembers that Tomo-senpai had mention Haruka before. So all of STARISH likes this girl? A strange feeling suddenly came over her at that thought. As a pair of crystal blue eyes popped into her mind, she shook her head to rid her of the image, she didn't want to think of him right now.

"Thanks a lot, Ayase-san!" Haruka said starting to walk on the path towards the studio.

"Your welcome..."

Eli still didn't understand what the feeling was. Every time she thought of Ren, her heart would beat faster. But whenever thought of him liking that composer girl...was this jealousy? Was she jealousy because...? She shook her head. _'No, It's not like that. I probably feel jealousy of Nanami-san because she's surrounded by such kind boys. However...why do I keep thinking of him!? Is it because he has been the only guy that's ever been nice to me my whole life?'_

Her heart would beat faster and faster with each thought of how much kindness he has shown her in the past few days.

Nozomi watched her friend from a few trees a way, knowing what her friend was going through. However she already knew where this was going to lead, her cards were never wrong.

To calm down her nervously beating heart, she opened her mouth and started to sing. The only way she knew how to ease her spirits.

_It's strange, This feeling I have right now.  
It's almost as if it came falling down from the sky.  
The color of this special season excites my heart._

_From the first time we met,  
The melody of my heart has shouted a sign.  
I can't stop, I won't stop, Why?_

_Reach!  
Shall I name this heartrending pain "Snow halation?"  
I can't wait for thoughts pile up,  
It's vexing but it's a pure-hearted devotion called love.  
Even amidst a slight fever I can't hesitate.  
Accepting the courage to dive in, I'll soon Start!_

"Duckling..." Ren whispered watching her sing her heart out. He felt sudden urge to go out there and sing with her, but he stayed in the shadows, wanting to watch and hear her sing more.

_Without a sound, Without an indication,  
Fate changes silently.  
My heartbeat quickens to the future starting now._

_When you feel worried for instance,  
I'll come running right away wanting to hug you tightly,  
Wherever you are, No matter where, Fly high!_

_Hurry up!  
Before I knew it, my "True emotion" had grown so large.  
It's painful only seeing it as a dream!  
The one I want to call my lover is you.  
I can't be bewildered by your gentle eyes!  
Take all my affection as it is all at once, Please!_

_Reach!  
Shall I name this heartrending pain "Snow halation?"  
I can't wait for thoughts pile up,  
It's vexing but it's a pure-hearted devotion called love.  
Even amidst a slight fever I can't hesitate.  
Accepting the courage to dive in, I'll soon Start!_

As she finished the song, she felt refreshed and ready to face whatever the world threw at her. And...she also finally understood what she felt toward Ren.

That's when she finally heard clapping coming from behind her. Turning around, her face suddenly flushed crimson as she saw who it was.

"That was a great song, Duckling. Or are you Swan already?" Ren said with a sly smile.

"D-Didn't I-I say to kn-knock it o-off with the name calling?!"

He made a depressed expression, which she could tell was fake..or is it? "Oh, so you don't like it?"

"I-I didn't say that...i-it's just embarrassing..." She turned her away from him.

"So you do like it." He came closer and closer to her.

"I-I-I didn't mean that either!"

"Then what was that song about?" Ren asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh...th-that well...um you see..." How was she supposed to answer!? "It's a song that M's came up with. I was singing it to calm my nerves."

Ren smiled. "Just like the time I sang to you during the audition?"

"Um...uh..well...I need to be going. Break is almost over right? That's why you came to get me?"

"Yeah." Just she was about to walk away, a hand pulled her back and she was held in a embrace, she could feel his muscles through his thin shirt. She blushed deeply and tried to push him away, but he had a steady grip on her. After a few tries she gave up, almost happy but embarrassed to be in this situation.

"J-Jinguji-san...?"

"You can call me Ren, Eli." His deep voice whispered by her ear.

Blushing even harder, she tried to control her rapidly beating heart. She couldn't look up at him, if she did then she knows that she will just fall harder for him, all because of those gentle crystal blue eyes. Eli knew he was waiting a reply, but she can't even utter a single word, with her mind feeling like mushy like.

"I took an interest in you since the first time I saw you. You weren't like all the other girls that always cling onto me. And you even tried to push me away too. I really wish to sing with you one day."

She felt a warm pressure on her forehead and then it disappeared. The warmth around evaporated also and when she opened her eyes, Ren was walking off.

Eli began to wonder where it had all started from, maybe it was the audition? Maybe it was even before that...but she realizes now that she can't lose him. Someone who is actually sincere with his feelings and not afraid to hold back.

She ran to him and grabbed his hand stopping him. He looked back at her with slight shock and pink cheeks.

"I...I wish to sing with you too, Ji- Ren."

Giving her the most genuine smile, he bent down and gave her the first kiss, that she had always saved for her special someone. After breaking apart, they didn't have to say anymore.

As they walked on, hand and hand. Eli didn't have to worry anymore about people saying bad things about her, cause if she had Ren and M's with her, that's all she need. They had showed her the courage that she needed to face the world and stand up for herself.

"You really are a Swan now." Ren stated, after a while of silence.

"Wh-What is that suppose to mean?!"

Ren chuckled. "That you're sweet and majestic."

Her face grew crimson red. "Save your sweet talk for later."

"Yes, my Swan."

"Didn't I say to knock it off!"

Their constant arguing and laughter rang out through the trees, till they got back to the studio and had to separate.

Masato now has a headache from Ren talking nonstop about his little Duckling turning into a graceful Swan. Of course for Nozomi, she was glad now she can have some guy talk with Eli for once, if only she would participate.

And for the couple, knowing that there was a 'no love' rule, they had to keep it a secret. Of course that didn't stop M's and STARISH from figuring it out quickly. Even Tomo-senpai agreed of it, the second she heard of it. Let's just hope Shining doesn't catch wind of it.

**Next: Yellow and Teal: The Deceiving Serpent and Strong-willed Kitten**

* * *

A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed!Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I try my best to always write them in character. I also apologize if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes.

**Song used: 'Snow Halation' By: M's (Muses) or (Eli mix version) **

**Thanks to AnimeFreak9096 and for following the fic. Have a great day! :)**


	3. Yellow and Teal: Part 1: Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Uta no Prince-sama! or Love Live! School Idol Project.

I also do not own_ 'Southern Cross Waltz' By: Natsuki Shinomiya (Taniyama Kishou)  
_

You always can request some parings of the two shows, of course NO YAOI or YURI.

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yellow and Teal: The Deceiving Serpent and Strong-willed Kitten**

**Part 1: Shopping**

**Natsuki (Satsuki) Shinomiya x Kotori Minami**

Kotori hummed happily as she walked along the marketplace. Her gaze carefully examined each stand she past by. She would often come here on her off days for a lot of great bargains, she even gets great prices for material that are used for M's costumes. And since she comes here often, she gained friends with a lot of the workers, who eventually became fans and supporters of M's.

"Kotori-chan! I've got something for you!" A old lady called out to her, as she past by the colorful stand. Kotori walked up to her, smiling. The lady began to dig into her bag and pulled out a very colorful Piyo-chan cloth. "It just came in today. I've been saving it for you."

"Ah! Thank you so much!" Kotori took the cloth gratefully. _'I can probably make a scarf or a blanket out of this material! I can't wait!' _She thought excitedly, hugging the cloth to her chest.

"Oh you don't have to thank me...I just love to see young people like yourself, enjoying life to the fullest. I can't wait for M's new song, I'm your number 1 fan, remember?" The lady smiled kindly.

Kotori giggled and gave her a nod. "See you later." She waved bye to her.

"Bye! And don't forget to tell me if you ever get a boyfriend!" The lady teasingly said.

Pink covered her cheeks and gave her a nervous smile. "I-I won't..."

Walking along the path alone again, thoughts began to revolve around her head. _'A boyfriend...huh?I know there is a no 'love' rule but, that didn't stop Eli-chan and Jinguji-san from getting together. I wonder...' _Kotori hugged the cloth closer to her chest, wearing a wishful expression. _'...if I'll meet my 'special' person someday...'_

"Ah! What a cute cloth!" A very cheerful male voice said in front of her, she stopped abruptly and looked up into yellow-green eyes.

Surprised, she stepped back a bit from the strange man. "Um...yes..it is a cute cloth..."

He then hugged her to his chest. "Your even cute yourself!"

"Eh?!"

"Natsuki!" Another male voice yelled out. "Let go of her!"

The strange man, supposedly named Natsuki, let her go after the shout. "She's even cuter then you, Syo-chan~!"

A flustered Kotori looked over at the newcomer to see a short guy wearing a hat, he looked very embarrassed from the comment and the attention they were attracting.

"Don't call me cute!"

As Natsuki and 'Syo-chan' continued to have a one-sided argument, Kotori backed away slowly, hoping they wouldn't notice her absence.

"Ah, wait!" 'Syo-chan' called out to her, before she could even escape. He smiled cheerfully at her. "I'm sorry about him. See, he likes cute things so sometimes he just can't help himself."

Kotori stole a glance over at 'Natsuki'.

"I'm Kurusu Syo and this is Shinomiya Natsuki. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Minami Kotori."

"Oh your from that idol group M's, right?" Natsuki asked cheerfully.

"Yes...I am."

"I love the outfits in the music videos! They're all so cute!"

Kotori nodded. "Thanks. I make them all myself."

"Really?" Syo looked at her in disbelief. "You manage to make that many outfits in a limited time?"

"Yes. I usually shop around here for materials." She smiled, somewhat nervous, as she is now having a conversation about outfits with a couple of strangers she had just met. "Um...if you don't mind me asking...do you...maybe want a autograph?"

She wondered if they were actually fans, since Natsuki seemed to recognize her from the idol group. Of course, in the past she had almost gotten attack by some of her fans. Which led to the rule of don't leave without telling anyone where your going and make sure your back before the sun goes down.

Kotori knew if she didn't get back soon, the others will come looking for her and she didn't want to make them worry. Hopefully they'll accept the autograph happily then leave her alone, she really didn't want a repeat of last time.

"I would love one~!" Natuski cheered happily, handing her a Piyo-chan limited edition hat.

Her eyes sparkled as, she held it in her hands. "Wow!...You actually have this hat! This is rare!"

"Right~?! They gave it to me for free when I did the Piyo-chan commercial."

"Wait, you were the one who did that commercial!? I love that commercial!" Kotori happily said, suddenly warming up to him.

Poor Syo stood there watching the conversation about 'cute things' or 'Piyo-chan', was never able to get a word into the conversation.

"Here you go~!" Kotori handed the hat back to him, her signature scribbled onto it.

"Thank you~." He put the hat back on his head happily.

She giggled seeing him make such a joyous expression. Glancing at her watch, she let out a surprised gasp.

"What's wrong?" Syo asked.

"Well..." Kotori fumbled with the end of her skirt nervously. "...I have to get back to the dorms soon or the others will be worried. But...I do want to shop around a bit more."

A hand was placed on her shoulder, surprising her. "Don't worry!" Kotori glanced up at a grinning Syo. "Let's shop around together! Natsuki and me are here for a little grocery shopping, you can join us. Besides this our first time shopping around here."

"Ai-senpai sent us on shopping duty today~!" Natsuki cheerily added.

"Ai-senpai?"

Syo made a annoyed face. "Yeah..." He looked away. "...Mikaze Ai is our senpai for the Master course."

A surprised expression appeared on her face. "Oh! Your from STARISH! Sorry I didn't recognize you, I'm such a forgetful person sometimes." Kotori laughed nervously.

"That's all right. We're not trying to gain attention today anyway. We're supposed to shopping, not signing signatures for crazy fans." Syo explained.

"Right." Kotori agreed, knowing how crazy fans will actually get for their favorite idols.

The three of them began to walk through the marketplace together. "Ah~ look at this! Isn't it cute, Syo-chan~!" Natsuki chirped, putting the 'cute' hat on his short friend.

Syo struggled to get the hat off his head. "Natsuki! We're not here to play around! We're shopping for food today! Food!"

"Awww..." Natuski made a disappointed face. "...But you look so cute in it, Syo-chan..."

"Stop calling me cute!"

Kotori watched the scene with a grin, thinking how fun it was being around the pair and how safe she felt.

"Kotori-chan~." She looked to see Natsuki walking beside her, with Syo walking just in front of them. "Are you having fun?"

She nodded happily. "Yep! I haven't had this much fun in a while. I've been so busy with making more outfits for M's that I've hadn't much time to relax. It's tough work being an idol."

"I think being an idol is fun though~! Getting to do lots of things and trying out new stuff. Also you get to meet lots of new people everywhere." Natsuki cheerfully said.

"That's true." The pair laughed and started up a conversation about 'cute' things again.

"Geez...these two." Syo sighed. "Well, at least Natsuki is distracted for once."

As the evening wore on and stars sparkled throughout the dusk-filled sky, the trio finished up their shopping. Shops began to close for the night, leaving a very few choices left.

"Well that's everything on the list." Syo said, looking at a list in his hand. "Did you get everything you need, Minami-san?"

"Huh?" Kotori looked up at him. "...Uh...yeah. I got everything." She smiled at them.

"You're so cute, Kotori-chan~!" Natsuki cried, hugging her to his chest.

"Oi Natsuki let go of her!"

"But she's so cute!" He held her tighter.

Kotori became flustered, her heart beating faster in embarrassment and in never having been hugged by another man except her father before. "Uh...Um...Sh-Shinomiya-san?..."

"Call me Natsuki, Kotori-chan~!"

"Uh...N-Natsuki-san?...C-Could you..um...please let go?" Kotori asked shyly.

To her luck, Natsuki let her go. "Sorry, I just get carried away when I see something cute~."

Kotori smiled, her face still flustered. "That's all right. I understand, since cute things are so irresistible."

"Right?~"

Syo sighed, gaining a headache from this 'cute' talk, when he gets back to the dorms, he is going to have a marathon of 'manly' movies...that is only if Ai-senpai would let him.

"Oi Natsuki, we got to get back before a certain time or we're going to get lectured by Ai-senpai again."

"Okay~." Natsuki looked down at her. "Do you need someone to walk you home?"

Avoiding his cheerful gaze, she blushed looking towards the ground. "I-I'll be f-fine..." She does want someone to accompany her home, just in case another fan comes along, but...she couldn't bother them with her problems. They also had to get back soon too.

"You don't look fine. Your face is all pale." Syo stated.

Kotori backed away from them with a nervous smile. "I'm f-fine. Um..." She bowed. "Thanks for today! It was fun!" She then ran off in the direction of the dorms.

"Don't worry, Syo-chan~! I'll take Kotori-chan home. Then you'll have nothing to worry about!" Natsuki then began to follow her.

"That's mostly what I'm worried about!" Syo yelled after him. Sighing, he decided to just head on back to the dorms, he didn't want to deal with anymore 'cuteness'. Of course, if Natsuki didn't come home straight away, he knew he was going to have to go find him.

"Um...S-Shin- I mean...N-Natsuki-san?"

Natsuki smiled. "Yes?~"

"Why did you come with me?"

"Why?...Hm..I don't really know..."

Kotori looked up at him shocked. "Eh?!"

"Maybe it's because I want to spend more time with you, Kotori-chan~!" He cheerily smiled down at her, making her avert her gaze with a huge blush spread across her cheeks, her heart beating faster.

"I...I want to spend m-more time with you too...N-Natsuki-san."

Natsuki's face lit up at the sentence. "Great~! I want to show you something, Kotori-chan~!" He grabbed her hand and began to take her somewhere.

"B-But...I-I got to get home soon-"

Gray met pleading yellow-green eyes. "Only for a bit. I'll take you home soon."

"Okay." She couldn't say 'no' to him, he was just too adorable even for his age.

As they walked along, she suddenly realized how big, warm, and safe Natsuki's hand felt holding her own small hand. It was a very comforting feeling, like a big warm blanket was safely wrapped around her, she didn't want to ever let go of it.

"Kotori-chan~...Kotori-chan, are you okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him, in a daze.

"Your not tired, are you?" Worry was clear in his eyes.

She averted her gaze. "Ah!...no I'm not tired."

"That's good. Cause we're here~!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Here...?" She looked around at their surroundings. While she had been in a daze, Natsuki had taken her to a huge field with a bunch of trees surrounding the edges, with no civilization in sight. With the darkness all around them, she clung to Natsuki afraid of getting bit by something that she couldn't see.

"This is my favorite place to come for lyric ideas." Kotori noticed Natsuki was gazed up at the sky.

She turned her gaze to where he was looking and was meet with an amazing sight, all the fear was taken out of her in a second and replaced by amazement.

"Wow...It's amazing." Stars sparkled everywhere throughout the open night sky, the moon cascading light onto the field they stood a upon.

The pair stood there, admiring the night sky, entwined hands. Natsuki glanced down at Kotori, seeing her eyes reflect the starry sky, made her seem even more cuter then before and his heart began to pound in his chest for reasons unknown to him.

"Kotori-chan..."

Turning her star-filled vision to him, she was met with such a gentle and soft gaze that she was mesmerized.

_The darkness of a dust cloud, even as I wander,  
I have heard kindness_

_A labyrinth of fireworks, a sigh is nearly_  
_Absorbed in your eyes_

She became speechless. All she could do is focus on his gaze and the warm, gentle feeling that enveloped her.

_Since the day you first called my name,  
Love's fuse has burst and become stars!_

_Southern cross waltz_  
_If I'm with you, I can soar in a dream!_  
_Tied tightly together, our phrase sings of love!_  
_That's right, I sing for your sake_  
_Because I can meet you, I'm waiting on the moon…_

It was like the whole universe began to circle around them in a eternal cycle. Both of them in their little world, never wanting to separate.

_Let's dance to the evening crescent moon, my princess  
On a stardust chandelier_

_True smiles, true tears_  
_"I love you" is all that can be found_

_Probably from here on, thousands of_  
_Kisses will pile up as we grow closer, our love song_

_Let's embrace this heartbeat!_  
_I can hear it! Beating with yours_  
_A Milky Way of passion, that day we painted "I love you" in the sky!_  
_Summer pranks, it's no good… We can no longer stop_  
_We haven't moved since then, when we kissed…_

Both of their hands entwined, gentle gazes directed at each other, hear beats joined together in the harmony that was them.

_Eternity… Forever…whatever the word is,_  
_Can it represent the vows I've made with you?_

_Southern cross waltz_  
_Can you hear the voice of my heart?_  
_Tied tightly together, our phrase sings of love!_  
_That's right, I sing for your sake_  
_We two are overlapping! By your strength…_  
_Because I can meet you, I'm waiting on the moon…_

They stood there without a word being spoken between, Natsuki lifted his hand and softly brushed her hair out of her face. Pink dusted their cheeks as they leaned towards each other, slowly closing the gap between them. Kotori could feel his breath against her lips as they got even closer, their eyes closing gently.

Brrrring!

They both jumped surprised, the silence and breathtaking atmosphere broken in a instant. Locking gazes with each other again, they both blushed and looked away.

Brrring!

Kotori dug into her bag and pulled out her phone, pressing the answer button.

"...Hello?" She knew why they were calling, she just hoped they weren't that mad.

"Where are you!?" Tomo-senpai exclaimed. "We've trying to call you multiple of times and your not anywhere in the area."

"I..." She glance over to Natsuki. "I'm with a friend...We were just having so much fun that we forgot about the time. My friend is taking me home right now so don't worry."

"Well as long as your safe. I really don't want something to happen to you, I'm responsible for the whole group, after all." Tomo-senpai seemed relieve but, also tired out. Taking care of 9 girls is hard work, even when you got your own work to attend to. "By the way, who is this friend of yours?"

"Uh..." Should she tell her? Or would that cause her more trouble? Tomo-senpai always did go on and on about how she knew the members of STARISH.

"Kotori-chan~, who is that on the phone?" Natsuki asked her suddenly, taking the phone from her. "Hello~!"

"Ah! N-Natsuki-kun?! G-Give it back!"

"Who is this~? Another friend of Kotori-chan's?" Natsuki asked, oblivious to Kotori's complaints.

"It's Tomochika. Your with Kotori right now, Natsuki?"

"Ah! Tomo-chan! Yep~! I'm taking Kotori-chan back right now."

Tomochika sighed. "I'm glad she's at least with someone I can trust. Just make sure she gets home safely, Natsuki. I'll be waiting for you guys, see ya~." She then hanged up the phone.

Natsuki handed the phone back to Kotori. "You know Tomo-chan too?"

"Well she's my senpai for the Master course."

"I see~..." Natsuki grinned. "I bet she is lots of fun!"

"I guess..."

Just as they stopped at the dorms, Kotori turned to Natsuki. "Thanks for today.." She looked down blushing. "..I had lots of fun. I...hope we can hang out again sometime?"

"Sure! I would love to!" They exchanged e-mails and went on their ways. "Bye~ Kotori-chan~!" He waved to her.

She waved back, smiling. "Bye, Natsuki-kun!" Watching him walk away felt like someone had just thrown cold water all over her.

Kotori hoped that she can spend more time with soon and get to know him better. Even if he had left, the warmness in her heart she got at each thought of him still remained.

Next Part 2: Cooking

* * *

A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed!Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I try my best to always write them in character. I also apologize if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes.

**I will be leaving for a week on a trip, so I won't be able to update that whole week. I'll be leaving Monday but, Sunday I'll be really busy. So please understand and thank you for your paitence. **

**Song used: 'Southern Cross Waltz' By: Natsuki Shinomiya (Taniyama Kishou) **

**Thanks to for reviewing and everyone else still reading and following. Have a great day! :)**


	4. Yellow and Teal: Part 2: Cooking

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Uta no Prince-sama! or Love Live! School Idol Project.

I also do not own_ 'Sweet Sweet Holiday' By Printemps (Kotori Minami, Honoka, Koizumi Hayano.)  
_

You always can request some parings of the two shows, of course NO YAOI or YURI.

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yellow and Teal: The Deceiving Serpent and Strong-willed Kitten**

**Part 2: Cooking  
**

**Natsuki (Satsuki) Shinomiya x Kotori Minami**

Sunlight filtered through the window of a still room. Bringing a gentle peace to the early bird-song filled morning. The bland walls of the room were colored with the golden rays of the rising sun. Shuffling of sheets filled the silent room as someone turned over and pulled the covers over them, trying to block out the growing brightness. The sunlight began to dim down and their breathing slowed back into dreamland, that is...for awhile anyway.

**'BEEP!'**

**'BEEP!'**

"Oi! Didn't I tell you to stop setting your alarm at 7 a.m., Ai-senpai!" Syo shouted at the emotionless senpai, who currently stared at him like he was the most boring thing on this planet.

"Syo, don't be so loud in the morning. Some people are still sleeping." Ai responded.

"Your one to talk!"

"Besides the schedule I gave you clearly stated to wake up early and go to sleep early. Which for some reason you both came back really late..." Ai gave him a sharp look. "Care to explain?"

"Um...about that...you see..." Syo then heard the rustling of sheets and looked over in Natsuki's direction to see he was waking up. The shortest member of STARISH got up quickly, climbing down from the top bunk, and grabbed Natsuki's glasses, which sat right next to him on a bed side table.

Ai watched him curious about his actions.

Just as Natsuki began to sit up with a dark aura surrounding him, Syo slipped on the glasses, creating a cheerful mood around the 'cute' loving member of STARISH.

"Ah! Good morning, Syo-chan~!

Syo seemed to be exhausted. "*Sigh* Good morning, Natsuki..."

"Your so cute in the mornings, Syo-chan~!"

"Stop calling me cute!"

However Natsuki ignored him. "I wonder if Kotori-chan is cute in the mornings too~."

"Eh?"

Ai gave them a curious but stern look. "Who?"

"Uh...Well..."

"Kotori-chan is a member of M's! She's really cute~!" Natsuki said, cutting off Syo's explanation.

"I see..." Ai sighed. "Syo, you have a job to do today. I'm sure you'll do it without any problems."

"Of course..." Syo responded, watching as Ai walked out of the room.

Natsuki grabbed Syo. "Come on, Syo-chan. Let's go to breakfast!" He then proceeded to drag Syo out of the room.

* * *

"...That's why I think your music is beautiful, Little Lamb." Ren purred to Haruka who sat right beside him.

"Um...Uh...Jing-Jinguji-san..." Haruka stuttered unable to say anything.

"Oi Jinguji, stop flirting, your making me lose my appetite. Beside don't you have someone already?" Masato said sternly.

Ren looked over at his rival with a smirk. "Oh? Is little Masa jealous?"

"No!" Masato glared at him. "I'm not jealous! Just stop flirting when you already have a girlfriend!"

"*Sigh* True, my heart is already devoted to another. I hope you can understand, Little Lamb. Please, don't cry."

Haruka sweatdropped. "Um...Jinguji-san?"

"No, you don't have to say anything. I know your heart is already torn into pieces by my rejection. So please don't it make any worse." He leaned down and kissed her hand. "I do care about you though, after all you are STARISH's precious composer."

"Thank you, Jinguji-san?" Haruka answered confused.

"Now that problem is solved. Let's dig in everyone!" Ren stated cheerfully, digging in to his breakfast.

While the rest of the members of STARISH stared coldly at Ren. "Oi Ren, don't mess with Nanami's feelings like that." Syo said angrily.

"It's not like she's going to fall for me anyway."

Tokiya sat down his fork and looked at Ren. "But a girl's heart is very fragile."

"Eh? How do you know that, Tokiya?" Natsuki asked. Everyone turned to him.

The former idol grew silent and glanced over at Haruka, before turning his gaze elsewhere. "I can't say."

"EH?!" Otoya became very curious. "Come on, tell us, Tokiya!"

"Are you hiding something, Ichinose?" Masato inquired.

Tokiya looked bothered. "It's really nothing."

Natsuki watched as the others questioned Tokiya, they all knew it was probably something about Haruka...but he wondered why he didn't feel as jealous as he did a few days ago. Did something change? Natsuki shook off his wondering and he felt a sudden urge to text Kotori-chan.

He got out his phone and started to text her, while the others were distracted. 'Good morning, Kotori-chan. I'm having breakfast right now with all of STARISH. Oh, and of course Haru-chan too. Haru-chan is the composer for STARISH, she is so cute~! She reminds me so much of my dog Elizabeth at home. Here I'll send you a picture~.'

Natsuki took a picture of the scene: Tokiya was being bothered by Otoya and Syo, while Masato and Ren seemed to be having an argument, Cecil took advantage of the commotion to hit on Haruka, who was at a complete lost at what to do. And Natsuki was at the front of the pic, smiling brightly.

He then cheerfully hit the send button, hoping for a reply from his cute little Kotori-chan.

* * *

"Huh?" Kotori heard her phone just get a text. _'That's weird. The only people who know my phone number is M's and Tomo-senpai.' _

She opened it up and read the text. She then remembered the events from last night, then her face got totally red. _'A picture? I wondered what it is.' _She looked over the picture and smiled. _'What a lively group in the morning, though I do kinda feel for that girl, being surrounded by so many guys must be hard.' _When her gaze caught Natsuki's bright smile, her face lit up even redder and heart began to beat fast. _'He's...so adorable.'_

"What are you looking at, Kotori?" Maki asked looking over at her phone.

Kotori tried to hide it quickly. "I-It's n-nothing..."

"Oh come on...Let us see." Maki took the phone from her as the others looked over her shoulder.

"Ah!"

"Oh!" Koizumi's and Niko's eyes sparkled with interest. Kotori tensed up as the two turned their gazes to her. "Where did you get the picture?" Niko asked.

Her face heated up. "That...Uh..um..."

"It doesn't matter where she got, I just want a copy of it." Koizumi exclaimed. "Can I have the picture too, Kotori-chan?"

"Um...Well..."

"Please?"

Kotori felt conflicted, she really did want to give the picture to her friend but...she also felt like if she did then it wouldn't be 'special' anymore. She didn't want anyone else having what was only meant for her. Of course she couldn't tell them that...what if she hurts their feelings?

_**'Brrring!'**_

"Huh?" Kotori looked down at her phone. Someone was calling her? Her mind went blank and her heartbeat speed up. _'Could it be...him?'_

_**'Brring!'**_

"What is wrong, Kotori?" Umi asked. "Are you going to answer your phone?"

"Oh! Y-Yeah!" Her hands fumbled with the phone, till she pressed the answer button. Putting the phone up to her ear, she let out a soft answer. "H-Hello?..."

"Ah! Minami-san?"

"Yes..." Kotori looked up at her friends. She then turned around and walked off to a quiet place. "...Kurusu-san? How do you have my number?"

"Oh, Natsuki gave it to me." Kotori felt a little disappointed but, at least she got more friends to talk to now. "Can I ask you a favor, Minami-san?"

"Uh..Yeah sure..."

"Well...you see...I have some work I have to do today. And I really need someone to keep an eye on Natsuki."

"Why are you asking me?" Kotori asked confused at why she should babysit a grown man.

"About that..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_So who volunteers to watch Natsuki while I'm gone today?" Syo announced, luckily the person mentioned wasn't in the room. _

"_I'm sorry, Syo-kun. I'm so busy with trying to write any good songs that Shining-san will approve of." Haruka apologized._

_Syo gave her a kind smile. "That's alright. Anyone else?"_

"_I got another job offer." Tokiya stated._

"_Me and Hijirikawa are on shopping duty today." Ren said._

_Masato glared at him. "Yeah right. Last time you sneaked off to go on a date with Ayase-san."_

"_Eh? Is that what happened? Come on, Hijirikawa. Don't you trust me?" _

"_Not one bit." _

_While the two rivals continued to argue. Syo turned his last hopes to Otoya and Cecil._

_Otoya looked guilty at his friend. "Sorry me and Cecil already promised to help the orphanage kids with something."_

_Syo sighed. "Guess it can't be helped..."_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"So that's what happened?"

"Yeah. Your the only other person I can think of now." Syo answered. "If your wondering why I'm asking someone to watch him...Let's just say his glasses fall off quite frequently and he becomes very 'lost' without them. I just need someone to make sure they don't come off."

"I see..."

"Sorry I'm dropping such a big job on you, Minami-san."

"N-No..it's alright. All I have to do is make sure his glasses don't come off?"

"Yep! Oh, and don't let him near the kitchen either." 

Kotori became curious and confused at all of his requests but, she agreed anyway. If one of her friends need help, she'll try helping them any way that she can.

* * *

"So...you take a left here...and..." Kotori looked left and blinked. "Eh!? B-But..." She looked back down at the map and then at the trees surrounding her. '_Am I lost?!'_

"Are you lost?"

Kotori jumped slightly out of surprised, turning around to see a young man with vivid blue hair and eyes. "Um...yes. Do you where the STARISH dorms are? My Senpai gave me a map, but I'm not sure which way I'm suppose to go."

"Your from M's, right?" He stared at her with no emotion in his eyes, which scared her a little.

"Yes I am..."

"I see...Well I was just heading back to the dorms. You can come with me, if you want." He said walking off.

Kotori followed him. "Thank you..."

As they walked a uncomfortable silence filled the space between them. "Um...I-I'm Minami Kotori..."

"I know."

"You do?"

He looked over at her. "It's in my data, after all."

"...Data?...Well what is your name?" Kotori asked curiously.

"Mikaze Ai."

"Oh! Your Natsuki-kun's and Kurusu-san's Senpai!"

"Yes. And your the girl who made Natsuki late last night."

Kotori blushed. "Ah, no that wasn't..."

He gave her a cold gaze. "What wasn't?"

"N-Natsuki-kun was just walking me home. I wasn't really suppose to be out late..."

"Then your still at fault for not following the rules either."

"I guess...that's true..." She really couldn't argue with him.

As the dorms came into view, Ai left her to go somewhere else. She took careful steps towards the dorms, a little nervous and also frightened that she would come across some kind of security. Luckily, she didn't and made it to the front door without any trouble.

Before she could knock, the door was opened, causing her to jump back slightly before the door hit her. "Minami-san?"

Kotori looked up to the person. "Kurusu-san? I thought you left for your job?"

"Uh...Well I was going to but, I decided to wait till you arrived. After all I did asked you to come over and I didn't want you getting to any trouble." Syo said embarrassed.

"Ah..Thank you, Kurusu-san." Kotori replied with a smile.

"No problem. Though you can call me Syo."

"Are you sure?"

He gave her a grin. "We are friends now, right?"

Kotori nodded. "Sure, Syo-kun."

"Natsuki is the living room. It's down the hall on the right. See you later, Kotori-san." Syo grinned and they both waved bye to each other.

"Down the hall to the right...huh?" Kotori entered the supposed living room. "Um...Natsuki-kun?..." And of course Natsuki was nowhere to be found. "...Hello?..."

"Kotori-chan!" She then was suddenly hugged, which surprised her greatly.

"N-Natsuki-kun!?"

"I missed you so much!" He cried.

Kotori grew flustered. "B-But you just saw me last night..." Natsuki ignored the comment and held her even tighter. "N-Natsuki-kun? Could you...?"

"Ah! Sorry!" He then let go of her.

Once she finally got her composure back, she smiled up at him. "That's okay. I know you can't help it."

They both stood there as the silence grew between them. "Do you like cooking, Kotori-chan?"

"Eh?...Cooking?" Kotori looked up surprised at Natsuki, who made such a adorable expression that she just couldn't say 'no'. "...Maybe a little."

Natsuki grinned. "Great!" He then grabbed her hand and led her off in the direction of...the kitchen?!

Kotori remember Syo's warning and tried to stop Natsuki from going any further, too bad he was a lot taller and stronger then her.

"Huh? Kotori-chan?" Natsuki stopped and looked to her, when she had stopped and was trying to pull him back.

She let go of him and blushed. "N-Natsuki-kun...um...well..." Before she could even tell him about Syo's warning, she made the mistake of looking up into his disappointed and pleading eyes.

"Kotori-chan is there something wrong?"

_'Why keep him out of the kitchen? It's not like he's bad at cooking...after all he did say he loves to cook. Usually people who say that are great at cooking. Just like that saying from that movie, 'anyone can cook!'.' _Kotori thought. _'Though I did promise...Nah, it'll be okay..'_

"There is nothing wrong. Just thinking we could cook some special Piyo-chan cookies." She suggested. _'Cookies are simple, anyone can cook them as long as you follow the directions.'_

"That would be amazing!" Natsuki cheered, making Kotori giggle at how cute he acts.

* * *

Now she and Natsuki stood in the kitchen wearing 'cute' aprons, or that's what Natsuki called them when he let her borrow one. In her hand she held insurctions on how to make the cookies.

"Okay, so we need flour, milk, eggs..." Kotori looked over as she heard shuffling, seeing Natsuki drop a bunch of stuff on the counter, she easily became panicky.

"Wait!" Natsuki looked over at her. "Why did you grab all that stuff? And what does cheese have to do with cooking cookies?!"

"Eh? But this is what I always use..."

Now she knew why Syo had told her to keep him away from the kitchen. Sighing, Kotori then decided to teach Natsuki how to cook the 'right way' before he ended up sending someone to the hospital, if he hasn't already done that.

"Natsuki-kun, I really don't want to hurt your feelings...but...cheese, meat, vegetables, fruit, and everything else is not on the ingredients list." Natsuki then looked slightly disappointed. "But, we could use the flour, eggs, milk, and the marshmallows could be of use."

The comment cheered him right up. "And if you want we can use blue and green icing for blue and green Piyo-chan's."

"Can they also be pink?" Natsuki suggested suddenly. "Syo-chan really loves the color pink!"

Kotori smiled. "Of course."

They began to put away the suppiles that wasn't needed and began to set up all the ingredients. As they cooked and Kotori instructed Natsuki, they both felt overjoyed, not just to be cooking the cookies, but just because they get to spend time with each other.

The kitchen was filled with such a fun and joyful mood, that Kotori found herself singing and swaying to a fun song that fit the atmosphere perfectly.

_I know happy holiday, happy holiday  
Get together at the usual place  
I say happy holiday, happy holiday  
We talk about whatever we want today, Happy time_

_The rumored chocolate (Delicious!)  
I tried lining them up (Melting)  
Love is bittersweet (Together)  
So, So, It's sweet and bitter_

_Now is everything  
Yet I easily worried about the past  
It's weird, Yeah, It's not like me so it's weird_

_I wanted you to listen for a minute to the seeds of my worries  
It's laughable when put into words  
I wonder if I can feed them to the birds as snacks_

Kotori swayed as she stirred the ingredients in the bowl. Natsuki watched her, amused at how cute she is.

_I know happy holiday, happy holiday  
It'll be fun so get together  
I say happy holiday, happy holiday  
With everyone's voices, shiny day  
I know happy holiday, happy holiday  
My heart's bursting open honestly  
I say happy holiday, happy holiday  
I love you so it's great, Happy time_

_Rainbow-colored macaroon (Gimme!)  
Mouthful of magic (Gonna disappear)  
Easily-broken love (An adventure)  
But you know, But you know, I want more_

They put the batter on the pan and put it into the oven. As they waited, Natsuki and Kotori danced around the kitchen, singing the cheerful song.

_This is now  
Dispel the gloom of ordinary days  
What? I chewed on it, Is it really like us?_

_With a superb smile of course I can't lose  
The energy sleeping at the bottom of my body  
Unleashed my enthusiastic style_

The timer went off and they set the pan on the counter, to let the cookies cool down. Looking over at each other with a cheerful smile.

_We are dancing everyday, dancing everyday  
It's refreshing moving so cheerfully  
You are dancing everyday, dancing everyday  
It's coming to everybody, sunny day  
We are dancing everyday, dancing everyday  
Let's bust out into chitchat with honest expressions  
You are dancing everyday, dancing everyday  
I love you so it's great, Dancing girls_

After the cookies cooled down, they began to put all different kinds of designs and colors onto each cookie. Each one especially for a member of STARISH or M's, 4 for Quartet Night also.

_I know happy holiday, happy holiday  
It'll be fun so get together  
I say happy holiday, happy holiday  
With everyone's voices, shiny day  
I know happy holiday, happy holiday  
My heart's bursting open honestly  
I say happy holiday, happy holiday  
I love you so it's great, Happy time_

_Choco-Choco-Chocolate (Delicious!)  
Maca-maca-macaron (Isn't it delicious?)  
Love's melting (Wanna give it a shot?)  
So, So, It's sweet and bitter_

As they ended the song, the duo looked over the finished products. "They're so cute! Thank you, Kotori-chan!"

Natsuki hugged her, making her face flush red. "Y-You don't have to thank me..."

"But you help me cook cookies for everyone. I couldn't have done it alone."

Kotori looked down trying to hide her red face, also trying to calm her beating heart down. "...Your right..."

He then let go of her. "Here, Kotori-chan~!" He handed her a teal Piyo-chan cookie.

"Ah! Thank you, Natsuki-kun!" She gratefully said, handing him a yellow Piyo-chan cookie as well.

Covering up the rest and putting them away for the others later, Kotori and Natsuki went to back to the living room to watch a Piyo-chan movie.

* * *

They sat by each other on the couch, Kotori felt her heart beating faster as she was just a few inches away from him. She didn't understand her feelings at all or why she felt this way when she was close to him.

Kotori loved the movie just as much as Natsuki did, but she constantly found herself watching the 'cute' expressions on his face, more then the actual movie. As she turned her attention back to the movie for the fifth time, she wondered what was wrong with her.

_'Piyo-chan, I love you...'_

She then started to watch more closely, as this was her favorite part in the movie, when the princess confess to the prince.

_Prince Piyo-chan blushed, surprised at the sudden confession. 'What do you like about me?'_

_'Everything! From the way you laugh, smile, and stay strong even when your weak. My heart beats fast when I'm around you. And when I'm not with you, I feel lonely and I just want to see you, at least for a bit to fill the loneliest in my heart. I love you, Prince Piyo-chan!' _

_'So cute!' _They both thought at the same time.

_'Hm...What the 'Princess' describe is almost exactly the way I feel now...' _Kotori's thoughts trailed off as she looked over at Natsuki, surprised written all over her face. Her cheeks growing redder by the minute._ 'It's not possible...I-I-I'm in love with Natsuki!' _She looked down and shook her head. _'No, No, It can't be...there is a no love rule...but Jinguji-san and Eli did it...so why can't...no I can't..what if he doesn't like me like that.'_

"Hm? Kotori-chan, whats wrong?"

She looked away from his gaze trying to hide her red face. "N-Nothing..."

He got closer to her. "Are you okay? Your face is really red."

Hopefully he couldn't hear her rapidly beating heart. "I-I'm f-fine..."

"Kotori-chan?...Are you avoiding me?" The pain in Natsuki's voice, caused her to turn back to him, she didn't want him misunderstanding something. After all, she didn't want him to be hurt, cause it hurt her heart just to see him like that.

"No..I-I would never...I just got a lot of things on my mind right now." She smiled kindly at him.

"...Like what?" Why had she never noticed it before? The lingering sadness in his usually cheerful eyes. She wanted to ask him, why, why are you so sad? However, something was stopping her, was it fear of the unknown response? Or something else?

Kotori cared very much for each of her friends but, she never wanted to hurt them. She also never wanted them to dwell in sadness. "I was just thinking of how much everyone is going to love the cookies when they come home!"

Natsuki's face brightened immediately. "Yep! They're going to love them!"

"Can we watch another movie, Natsuki-kun?" Kotori asked, not wanting to spend so much time conversing for fear of seeing the pain and sadness again within his bright eyes.

"Sure!" He searched through the movie shelf, till he found what he was looking for. "Ah! I found it!" Natsuki cheered showing her the front of it.

"A action movie?" She would have thought Natsuki was more into cheesy romance comedy ones.

"Yep! Syo-chan stars in this movie with Hyuuga-senpai."

Kotori stared at the cover feeling like she's seen it somewhere before... "Ah! I know where I've seen this now!" She smiled up at Natsuki. "Rin really likes this series."

"Really? Then her and Syo-chan would probably get along great."

"That's true." Kotori agreed. Natsuki popped in the disc and the movie started.

Throughout that whole afternoon, they sat there in the living room watching movies. Kotori felt very happy just to be here spending time with him, even if they were just watching movies, it was such a nice comforting feeling that she never wanted to get rid of.

She blushed as her stomach growled, she hasn't have lunch and neither has Natsuki, so it would make sense she was hungry. "Um...Natsuki-kun?" Kotori looked over at him to see he had fallen asleep.

Her first thought was to wake him up, just in case he was as hungry as her, but then she decided against it. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping, also he probably did need some sleep.

Taking off his glasses so he could relax more, she then headed towards the kitchen to make something for lunch.

Just as she was about to walk out of the room, a hand suddenly grabbed her arm roughly, not letting her go any further. "Oi girl."

"Eh?" Kotori turned with frightened at the very familiar but, now rough voice. "N-Natsuki-kun?!" The most distinctive feature that stood out to her now was his eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his expression looked mean and frightening, but his eyes...even if they looked angry they frightened her the most, deep into his eyes she could see the pain and sadness she had seen earlier that day.

"It's Satsuki." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Keep away from Natsuki."

Kotori didn't know what was going on right now, but she could guess this is why Syo had asked her to make his glasses never came off, if she could just get his glasses back on...maybe he would turn back into the person she loved.

"N-Never! What's so wrong with being friends?! I w-want to spend more time with him and get to know him better. And he feels the same way! Why are you telling me to stay away?!" She yelled at him, she could tell he was getting angrier, but she didn't care all she cared about is getting the real Natsuki back.

"If you love him so much then stay away!"

"H-how?"

Satsuki gave her a smirk. "I'm not as dense as Natsuki is." He then glared at her. "But you don't know him at all."

"I do!"

"No you don't!" He tightened the grip on her arm, if he didn't let go of her soon, then she was pretty sure she is going to end up with a huge bruise on her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Not till you stay away from him! You don't understand him and you never will! Nobody will ever understand Natsuki feelings!"

Kotori stood there in shock as she looked up at him. "...But you do, don't you?"

His eyes widen slightly, before they grew angry again. "What are you talking about?"

"You care for Natsuki and your trying to protect him. Satsuki-kun, you understand Natsuki-kun's feelings more then anyone does." She held his stern gaze, till his expression began to fade into disbelief and doubt.

"So what if I do? We're the same person and...it's not like he knows about me." His expression seemed to lighten up and his grip loosen, till she could pull away from him. "Natsuki is dense to everything and all he sees of the world is happiness...something that I'll never come across..."

"Th-That's not true!" He looked at her. "Earlier today...Natsuki had such pain in sadness in his eyes, when he asked if I was avoiding him. He doesn't always see happiness in the world. And I bet he has had such a hard past, that's why your here to protect him, Satsuki-kun. I don't want Natsuki or you to ever look sad, because your both one and the same."

"...I could always hurt you..."

"But I know your not that mean, Satsuki-kun." His eyes now held unbelievable shock. "Even if you look and act violent. Your still human and a part of Natsuki. You have a very caring heart for Natsuki's feelings. And Natsuki never wants any of his friends hurt, no matter how much he would probably wish for it."

"...That's right...that is how he always was..." Satsuki looked into her eyes honestly. "...The reason I'm here is all because of something that happened with one of his tutors long ago. He really liked and trusted this one music tutor of his, that he even wrote a song for her named 'Satsuki'...that tutor took the song and claimed it has her own. Natsuki became so heartbroken and never wanted to trust anyone again, so I took in all those bitter feelings for him."

"That's horrible...I never would have thought..."

Satsuki then suddenly hugged her. "I still don't trust you completely. But...Natsuki seems to trust you with his entire heart. So I'll give you a chance. However, if you ever end up hurting him, then I won't hesitate."

"I would never hurt him!-"

Satsuki gave her a small peck on the lips. "Take care of Natsuki for me."

Still speechless after the surprise kiss, she couldn't even utter a word. Satsuki grab the glasses gave her one more sly smile before putting them on. "Eh? Kotori-chan?"

Kotori grinned when she realized the old Natsuki had come back. She hugged him even tighter. "I promise to take care of his heart and feelings, and to protect him in any way I can, Satsuki-san." Kotori whispered to him.

"What's wrong, Kotori-chan?"

She smiled at him. "I love you, Natsuki-kun."

"Eh?"

She blushed. "Even if you have had some problems in the past. I still want to be with you in the present and in the distant future."

"Me too, Kotori-chan." He smiled down at her, hugging her even tighter. "I love you too."

They both felt overjoyed at the sudden confession. Kotori leaned up and kissed him, after a while he kissed her back. Nothing too complicated just a sweet little first kiss for the two lovebirds.

"Eh?!" They both broke apart quickly, embarrass at being seen.

"Congratulations!" Haruka cheered and clapped for them. Syo and Honoka stood next to each other, in disbelief, not being able to say a word. Umi just sighed at their reactions.

"Haru-chan and Syo-chan~!" Natsuki greeted cheerfully, not really as embarrassed as his new girlfriend was.

"H-Honoka and Umi! W-What are you doing here?..." She asked her long-time friends.

Umi answered for them both. "We were asked by Tomo-senpai to pick you up...but now that you have a boyfriend...there's no need for us to do that anymore." She grabbed a still shocked Honoka. "Come on we're going home."

"Eh? B-But...What about Kotori?" Honoka asked, as they exited the room.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Kotori turned to Natsuki. "I'll see you later, Natsuki. Today was fun...let's do it again sometime." She gave him one last smile, before quickly grabbing the cookies she had made for M's and Tomo-senpai, then she caught up with her friends.

* * *

Later...

"I made cookies for everyone!" Natsuki happily said. All of STARISH including Haruka paled at the mention of that. "Kotori-chan, helped me with them though."

Everyone then let out a sigh at the normal looking cookies for once, maybe it wasn't so bad that Natsuki had a girlfriend now.

* * *

A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed! Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I try my best to always write them in character. I also apologize if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes. Great news: The new single for BiBi: Cutie Panthers is coming out soon. Actually there is a lot of good music coming out so today and tomorrow is going to be a great day! (If only my internet would stop going out...)

**Song used:'Sweet Sweet Holiday' By: Printemps (Kotori Minami, Honoka, Koizumi Hayano) or Kotori Mix  
**

**Thanks to for reviewing and everyone else still reading and following. Have a great day! :)**

**Voting Time:**

**Who do you want for the next paring?**

**1. Ranmaru x Niko**

**2. Syo x Rin**


	5. Author's Note: Please Read!

**Author's Note**

If you are currently thinking this a 'I'm not writing this fic anymore', it's not. But I won't able to write for a while for the next few days or weeks. Some problems came up just recently and we have a week or maybe 60 days to decide if we're going to be moving or not. We're trying to go through the whole town house/apartment right now and find things we don't need and either donate them or sell them. And we're also trying to see if we can get some nice looking 3 room apartments that have a better cost and so I won't be leaving my current high school when I have only two years left. And we only have a limited time to move in, and I know school will probably be starting soon too, somewhere around the month of August.

So please be patient for the next few weeks. I promise once everything gets settled, I'll be back with the next chapters or so. I do really regret making you wait, cause I really know how it feels but, please bear with it for now. I am also kinda feeling overwhelmed with all this and it's causing me to have major writer's block right now, even though I have moved at least 3 times (my mom says 6.) in the past. But I've been living here for 9 years, more then any other place, and it's also better then any of the places we use to live at, so it's kinda damping my spirits/mood.

Thank you to everyone who understands.


	6. Author's Note 2: Please Read!

**Author's Note**

Well I've got some bad news and good news. Good News: I'm not moving. Bad News:...we're getting wooden floors. So I'm still going to have to help with moving everything. Also I despise wooden floors for various reasons...so I really don't want to do this but, I have to. Also school is coming up soon and since I'm going to be a Junior (11th grader) this year, I'll have to put more time into studying then being on the computer. (Though I probably will still slack off.) That means I'll barely have time to write as much.

Thanks for being patient. And I'll be sure to at least update every once and a while. (Maybe even upload a oneshot now and then.) Anyway thank you to everyone who understands. And I hope you have a wonderful day. See you soon! :)


	7. Dark Red and Pink: Part 1: Fated Meeting

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Uta no Prince-sama! or Love Live! School Idol Project.  
**

**I also do not own 'Baby Maybe Koi no Button' By: M's (Muses)**

* * *

**Dark Red and Pink: The Rockstar and The Fan**

**Ranmaru Kurosaki x Niko Yazyawa**

**Part 1: Fated Meeting**

No matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't do it. Not when this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance to finally get closer to one of her most favorite idols, Kurosaki Ranmaru. Currently he is part of the idol group, Quartet Night. However, she has been a fan of him longer then that.

Niko has always been a fan of idols, she had never thought she would of like rock songs so much. But his songs were different. His songs have so much emotion in them that the first time she had ever heard one of his songs, it had stole her music loving heart right away.

She wouldn't say she was 'in love' with him or had a 'crush', even if he is pretty handsome. Niko usually only likes a group for its music, not for the looks. Of course, she never understood why his groups would break up so quickly, when he had such a great voice, she had heard the rumors saying something about girl trouble but that was the only rumor that probably made sense.

Even if he been in a couple of different bands, she was still a loyal fan of his. Until...after his fifth band had broken up, Kurosaki Ranmaru had disappeared from the music world. Niko then became slightly depressed since he was such a great singer, even if he had his troubles.

She would sit around all day and listen to his songs, while searching on the internet for any sign if he was returning to the entertainment business. Nothing...nothing was said about him, and she almost gave up hope that he was ever returning.

That is until she had decided to go to a concert for new and rising idols from the Shining Entertainment, one they held at least every year. Niko goes every time to the concert, so she can be up to date with all of the new rising stars. She also thought maybe it would bring up her spirits some.

But what didn't expect to find there was Kurosaki Ranmaru, in the new idol group, Quartet Night. Sometimes he would even sing solo. However, now he doesn't sing as much rock songs, their more of pop songs. But she doesn't really care, if only she gets to hear his beautiful emotional voice.

After seeing him put in so much effort just so he can still be an idol in the entertainment industry. She wanted to be just like him, someone who no matter what troubles bring you down, you always stand up and try again. Kurosaki Ranmaru, is the one who inspired her to become a idol with two of her friends.

However, a little bit later on their group broke up from Niko pushing them too hard. Niko then knew how he felt, with no hope left and no friends to share the same interest with. Once three girls showed up and decided to make a idol group, she could feel jealously rising in her. Mostly because she knew no matter what happened, their group would never break up. Even if they weren't that great at dancing or singing.

When they began to recruit members, Niko felt a yearning to join them, so she can reach her dream of becoming an idol just like him. Even though she was still jealous of them, she could see how much work they were putting in and she couldn't help but join them. After all, if they were going to become the best, they needed her expertise.

Now in the present, Niko had just won three tickets to see Kurosaki Ranmaru in concert, the tickets even came with three backstage passes to meet him in person. She was really excited, she couldn't wait to meet. The only problem is...who will she bring along with her to the concert?

Koizumi would love to go...Rin would follow Koizumi everywhere and vise versa...Umi would probably be too strict or shy to go...Honoka would probably wear herself out even before the concert starts...Kotori would either be to shy to go or ask her boyfriend, Shinomiya Natsuki, to go with her...the same would go for Eli too...Nozomi would probably tease her...and Maki would refuse.

Niko sighed, "Guess I have no choice..."

"No choice for what?"

"Ah!" Niko jumped back surprised, seeing Nozomi and Eli had entered the room that the three of them shared. "When did you guys get in here?"

"Just now." Eli stated, confused by her reaction.

Niko walked up to her and handed her a ticket and a backstage pass, before walking out the door. Eli and Nozomi stared after her. "What was that about?"

Nozomi just smiled slyly. "You'll see..."

Eli looked at the ticket and the backstage pass. "Kurosaki Ranmaru's concert...Ren's and Masato's senpai?"

"Thank you so much, Niko-chan!" Koizumi excitedly said, holding one of the tickets and a backstage pass.

Niko slightly blushed in embarrassment. "...Your welcome..." She really didn't want to do this, especially when she's going to be meeting her long time idol, she almost went by herself because of that fact. "It's tomorrow night. Don't be late." Niko stated, before walking off.

* * *

"I can't believe we get to actually see Kurosaki Ranmaru in person!" Koizumi exclaimed. As her, Niko, and Eli currently sat in the front row, surrounded by screaming fans. "Thank you so much for taking me, Niko-chan!"

Niko nodded, her mind only thinking of how much she has waited for this day. "Ah, your here too, little duckling~." The group looked up at the two newcomers.

"R-Ren! What are you doing here?" Eli questioned, embarrassed by the nickname. Ren had tied his hair up as a kind of disguise, though he still attracted attention.

"We were given special tickets from Kurosaki-senpai. He said it would be a great experience to watch a pro from up close." Masato said, standing beside Ren.

"Waah...It's Jinguji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato!" Koizumi whispered in amazement beside Niko, who sat in the middle between the two.

"Oh." Ren smirked down at the group. "Who are these beautiful ladies?"

Eli sighed and gave him a slight glare. "This is Yazayawa Niko and Hanayo Koizumi."

Niko turned away and gazed up at the stage before her, not caring one bit if she had just met two STARISH members for real, all she cared about now is seeing/meeting the one who had inspired her to be where she is today.

"Jinguji Ren, nice to meet you ladies~." Ren smiled at them.

Masato slightly bowed. "I'm Hijirikawa Masato."

Ren chuckled and put his hand on Masato's shoulder. "Stop being so stiff, Hijirikawa."

"You're one to talk, Jinguji." Mastao brushed him off.

Ren just grinned as he sat next to Eli and Masato walked to his seat, which happen to be right next to Koizumi. The group of three, with the addition of two, were pretty much quiet, except for Ren's and Eli's bickering, meaning Ren was teasing Eli while she blushed and yelled at him.

Niko watched them from the corner of her eye. _'…..Can't they be more quieter...' _She thought, turning her attention to the other two on her left side.

"...Um..." Koizumi blushed shyly as she gazed up at Masato.

"Yes?" He glanced over to her.

She flinched and looked down. "Ah...um...I-I'm a huge fan...of your music...It's so soft and calming...but also it gives such warmth and hope...It's great!"

Masato turned his full attention to her, giving her a gentle smile. "Thank you. Well..." He looked away slightly, his cheeks pink. "...your music is pretty good too."

Koizumi perked up at that. "Thanks!"

_'And...their just too shy...or is this their way of flirting?' _Niko thought, obliviously bored of her companion conversations. _'I knew I should have just gone by myself.' _

The lights dimmed and the audience got somewhat quiet. Niko could feel her heart lift up as she heard the first strums of a guitar. Rock music filled the air as fans joined in. A rough voice rang out exciting the fans even more.

Niko could only stare with amazement. She finally got to see him, his usual messy sliver hair and heterochromic eyes. Her heart started to beat in tune with the music, excitement began to coarse through her entire being. The sounds of the crowd seemed so far away now, the only thing left in her senses were him, Kurosaki Ranmaru.

It felt like he was just singing to her, only to her. It even seemed like there were the only people here, that...she was the only person that could hear his songs, the only one who could catch his gazes. Wait...gazes?

He was practically looking right at her, she could almost feel her heart stop at the thought. Then...it all came back to her, screaming fans and her friends sitting right next to her. Disappointment began to fill her previously excited heart, as she figured he was just seeing if his students actually made it to the performance.

Like the Kurosaki Ranmaru would actually look at her. She, Yazyawa Niko, is one out of millions of fans, most being girls. Why would he even pay special attention to even one of his fans?

"What's wrong, Niko-chan?" Koizumi stated, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Niko looked up surprised at her friend, noticing she had been looking down. "Ah, it's nothing." She smiled, though it wasn't a real smile, she just didn't want her friends to worry.

"Okay!" Koizumi turned her attention back to the stage.

Niko looked back up at the stage also, her depressed heart slowly filling up with slight hope. Even if he would never notice her, she at least got to talk to him and see him up close for one day, that was all she needed to be satisfied.

* * *

"Ran-Ran~!" A very hyper member of Quartet Night called out to him with that irritating nickname of his.

Ranmaru sighed and turned towards Reiji. "What is it now?..." He trailed off as he noticed three girls in front of his fellow group member and two of his students on both sides of Reiji.

Reiji begin to irritate him even more with his stupidly large grin. "These three ladies are here to see you. They won that contest a while back."

"I see..." He really didn't want to deal with this right now, all he wanted to do is go home and strum his bass guitar some more, maybe even cook dinner and rest. He had even almost forgotten he had invited Ren and Masato to this concert for their master course training.

His heterochromic eyes ran over the three girls in front of him. He noticed they acted differently then most fans but, he didn't really care at this point. "You just want an autograph, right?"

The blonde girl seemed somewhat bored or awkward, maybe it was because her and Ren were having some type of conversation without talking. The other two girls had been staring at him speechless the whole time.

"Uh...Yes! I-I would like an...autograph." The girl with short brown hair began to scavenge through her bag. "Where is it?" She seemed pretty nervous and shaky, of course that always happened, at least it wasn't any crazy fans this time, he can't handle those at all. Just as she brought out a small dark notebook she clumsily dropped it on the floor. "Ah! S-Sorry."

Before she could even pick it up, Masato was already handing it to her. "Here." Her face became flushed and she thanked him. "Be more careful next time."

"I-I will..." She stuttered before shakily walking over to Ranmaru and handing him the notebook.

Taking the notebook and opening it to a blank page. He sighed again, he really did not want to deal with fans right now. "What's your name?"

"...N-Name?"

"I can't give a autograph without knowing your name." He roughly said.

She looked down nervously. "It's...Hanayo Koizumi."

As he scribbled down his signature and put 'to: Hanayo Koizumi', he could see Reiji staring at him in a disappointed way. Handing it back to her, he turned his attention to the shorter of the girls, the one who stood in the middle of them both and just kept staring at him.

"Oi, do you want a autograph or not?" She just kept staring speechlessly at him, irritating him even more. He turned his attention to the blonde girl, seeing if he could get more of a response from her.

She just smiled a shook her head. "Sorry, I don't want an autograph. I'm not much of a fan as these two are. Besides I..."

"Because she's already got me, right, little duckling?" Ren claimed, hugging her.

The girl immediately blushed. "R-Ren?! Um...I..." She just helplessly gave up trying to escape.

Ranmaru couldn't believe it, this was Ren's girlfriend? He would of thought she was some girl that only cared about looks or whatever girls cared about nowadays. He didn't even see the point of getting into a relationship with someone, problems seemed to pile up everyday, and sooner or later heartbreak happens and you wonder why you ever let this happen.

The conclusion, Kurosaki Ranmaru doesn't need a girlfriend, the only girlfriend he'll ever let himself allow in his life is his bass guitar, she knows him more then anyone does and he knows she'll never leave him ever.

"Ran-Ran." Ranmaru jumped at how close Reiji had gotten without him even noticing.

"What is it?"

Reiji stared at him with a stern gaze. "Can't you be more nicer to your fans? This a very special chance for your fans to finally get a once-in-a-lifetime chance to meet you. And all you do is act uninterested and irritated. That's no way to treat your fans, especially in front of your students. You got to put on a good example as a Senpai..."

Ranmaru tuned out Reiji's usual lecture and began a staring contest with the short black haired girl. After a while the girl pulled a cd case and handed to him. As Ranmaru took it, he couldn't believe what he saw. Seeing Ranmaru's reaction towards the cd case, Reiji stopped his lecturing him and glance over at the cover.

It was the first ever album he had made when he had first entered the music industry. "Where...Where did you get this?" It was probably very rare trying to find even his 1st ever album, since he wasn't even that popular back then. The whole cd case was still in great condition too.

"I...I've been a fan of yours for a very long time." She couldn't believe she was actually here, saying these words in front of him. "You inspired me to become a idol myself."

To say he was shock was an understatement. Reiji couldn't even believe it either, it was not too long ago he had also debuted but, knowing Ranmaru's situation he didn't even know he would have such loyal fans like this, even with his bad personality.

After the shock passed over, Ranmaru asked for her name, trying to act like his normal self. "My name is Yazayawa Niko, I'm a member of M's."

"Ah! I knew I recognized you somewhere!" Reiji exclaimed. "Your lucky, Ran-Ran~. Getting such a cute girl from M's as your most loyal fan, I'm jealous." He teased the sliver haired idol.

"Knock it off." Ranmaru grumbled, signing the cd case and handing it back to her.

"Oh don't be like that! I know your happy, Ran-Ran~! Don't be shy~!"

"I am not!"

As they continued to bicker, Niko began to walk away. Eli and Koizumi looked over at each other, worried since Niko is being uncharacteristicly quiet tonight. Just when they thought of going after her.

"Hayano-san?" Koizumi looked up at an embarrassed Masato. "Can...Can I talk to you about something?"

Koizumi gave a glance back to Eli, to see she was talking to Ren. "Um...sure." She walked away with Masato a bit.

* * *

Feeling the refreshing outside air all around her, she took a deep breath and then let it out. Niko knew that staring up at the starry sky wasn't going to help her current situation. She felt so confused about everything...even her current feelings. She isn't acting like herself at all right now and she just doesn't know why.

_Simply kind words aren't enough anymore  
Trembling I sigh, You're so close I want to try touching you_

_Getting this close was not by chance and yet  
Feigning ignorance and showing off a smile is a crime_

She didn't know what to do, but it seemed like she can express herself through songs then anything else.

_Pausing our conversation as we walk side by side  
I want a button for love (Clicking and ordering) Let's start_

_At the beginning we got a little closer  
I reflect on the happiness that came from meeting  
Forever (baby) Forever (maybe)  
I won't forget how my heart pounded  
It's always okay  
Our meeting invites tomorrow  
It would be great if I could tell you (Because I want to tell you)  
We stopped suddenly and gazed at one another…_

Niko remembered the concert, how at first she was so amazed by him, that it only seemed like it was only the two of them there. But why?

_If these feelings catch a ride on the wind and tickle your ears  
You should be able to hear my warm and sweet thoughts_

_I tried imagining it but I don't understand at all  
I planned to know but I don't understand the real you_

When had got to meet him for the first in person, she couldn't even move it was like she was under some type of spell. But when his eyes caught hers, it wasn't what she expected, his gaze was so uncaring and cold.

_This secret is a frustration expanding selfishly on its own  
There's a single button for love (As soon as it was clicked) Things started_

_Suddenly handling it with a joke  
Your evasive eyes are lost  
But (sorry) But (worry)  
I don't want it to be painful  
It's okay in front of your eyes  
Because I'll promise, Because I love you  
Feeling this strongly (I want to say it right now)  
Still unable to say it we gazed at one another…_

But maybe it was to be excepted. After all, he did go through such a hard career. So why does she feel like she wants to do something for him? To make the warmth come back into his gaze.

_At the beginning we got a little closer  
I reflect on the happiness that came from meeting  
Forever (baby) Forever (maybe)  
I won't forget how my heart pounded  
It's always okay  
Our meeting invites tomorrow_

_It would be great if I could tell you (Because I want to tell you)  
We stopped suddenly and gazed at one another…Did I click the button?_

Just as Niko turned around swiftly, her eyes met with his heterochromic eyes. She could feel her heart almost stop at that moment as the trees around them rustle in the breeze.

"Oi, What are you doing out here all alone?"

_To make the warmth come back, the warmth that is now gone from his eyes._

She turned away before she could be pulled into such confusing emotions again. "Why do I have to tell you?"

Ranmaru was slightly shocked by her comment, but he didn't think much of it. "Be that way then." Just as he was about to turn and head back into the building. Reiji just as to pop up out nowhere like he always does.

"I know what you two need!" Reiji exclaimed grabbing Ranmaru's and Niko's hand. "What better way for a Rockstar and the greatest fan ever, then a date!"

"A what?!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry if there is any OOCs, especially in Niko's case, I try my best. After writing this, I like Ranmaru and Reiji even more. Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews. Though I probably won't have time to update as much since school starts next week. Thanks for all your patience.

Fun Fact 1: I was actually writing Syo's and Rin's story before this one, but then I got stuck on it, so I try this one out and it worked!

Fun Fact 2: I actually looked up stuff about Ranmaru. (Really to make sure it was hetrochromic eyes.) And found out he calls his bass guitar his girlfriend, I found it too funny to pass up.

Fun Fact 3: I found it would be interesting if Niko knew about Ranmaru before. Of course when I first came up with the paring, I'd never thought of that their pasts are almost similar. I paired them up because I thought they would make a interesting pair.

Fun Fact 4: There is very slight hints of Masato x Koizumi in this chapter, it's all going to lead up to their story.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviews and who is still reading and following. Read and Review Please! And have a great day! :)


End file.
